<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spheres of influence by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473757">spheres of influence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babylon 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Goodbyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had wanted an eternity together, but all roads must eventually part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delenn/Shaal Mayan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spheres of influence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts">kanadka</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mayan and Delenn had become like Minbar’s two moons. They were always together, entwined in each other’s limbs and lives and light. They would look down on Minbar and laugh because no one else’s love could ascend to the heights of their own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But such as the moons, their orbits were not meant to align for more than a moment, eternal in their hearts but brief in the cosmic span. Mayan was to travel the universe and enrich her craft, but Delenn’s place was on Minbar. She was such an ambitious political student… The only way they could both follow their respective callings had been to say goodbye. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stroked Delenn’s cheek in their final hour, wiping away her tears. So many loved ones had already left her dear friend, but they could not deny a True Seeker’s path. If they were to remain together, one would only eclipse the other rather than share such light all the same. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Delenn pulled her into a tight embrace, and Mayan was sure that her decision had been correct. If their gravity drew them any closer, they would only collide. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she left Minbar, she only hoped that their orbits would cross once more before the sun took its final breath, and out fizzled their light. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>